1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a releasable downhole completion assembly having a loaded member, and particularly to a releasable downhole completion assembly having a force transfer apparatus to assist in the release of the loads in the loaded member.
2. Related Art
Completions are placed in a well to assist in the production of fluids from the well. Some completions are permanent while others are placed temporarily to perform certain operations within the well. Temporary completions are typically releasably fixed to the casing or wellbore wall and the one or more operations are conducted. After all such operations are completed, the release mechanism is actuated and the temporary completion is removed.
However, a release mechanism sometimes fails to release because unanticipated loads in the structural elements overcome or counteract the release actuation mechanism. For example, a releasable packer anchoring the completion with slips engaging the casing may rely on an upward pull of the tool string to actuate the release. However, compressive loading from below may prevent the relative motion between structural elements required to allow the slips to disengage from the casing. Such a situation leads to considerable delay and extra expense.